Brandi Alexander
| birth_place = Fayetteville, West Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Fayetteville, West Virginia | billed = | trainer = Glen Ruth Larry Sharpe The Monster Factory | debut = 1993 | retired = 2004 }} Brandi Alexander (March 1, 1974) is a retired American professional wrestler. Beginnings In her youth, Alexander was a wrestling fan, and in particular a fan of Sherri Martel. After meeting Tony Altimore (a former tag team partner of Lou Albano), Alexander looked into training at The Fabulous Moolah's school in North Carolina, but ended up training at the Monster Factory under Larry Sharpe and Glenn Ruth in Paulsboro, New Jersey. Career Alexander began wrestling in 1993, and in an eleven-year career made appearances for World Wrestling Entertainment, World Championship Wrestling, National Wrestling Alliance, AWA Superstars, World League Wrestling, Professional Girl Wrestling Association, World Wrestling Council, CWF Mid-Atlantic, Independent Wrestling Council and Ladies All-Pro Wrestling. NWA Brandi appeared at the Third Annual Eddie Gilbert Memorial Brawl in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on February 27, 1998. Alexander challenged Brittany Brown for the NWA New Jersey Women's Championship, with The Fabulous Moolah in Brown's corner and Fred The Elephant Boy from The Howard Stern Show ringside with Alexander. Brittany Brown narrowly retained her title with outside interference from Moolah. WCW Alexander wrestled for World Championship Wrestling in 1999 and 2000, appearing on WCW Nitro, WCW Thunder and WCW WorldWide. Brandi feuded with Mona and after a loss on Thunder, Brandi returned the following week to have her biggest career win, pinning Mona. Brandi also wrestled Mona on other occasions both live and on television, but came away on the losing end. WWC Brandi appeared at World Wrestling Council's annual event WWC Anniversary, defeating Malia Hosaka in a singles match. CWF Mid-Atlantic Alexander ventured CWF Mid-Atlantic and feuded with Amber Holly over the Frontier Wrestling Alliance World's Women's Championship. Brandi won the title from Holly on August 31, 2002. Alexander wrestled for the Continental Wrestling Alliance and Thundergirls before retiring in 2004. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **German suplex **Missile Dropkick **Flying Bodypress **Snap Suplex **Elbow smash **Front face kick *'Managers' **Fred The Elephant Boy **Victoria Michaels *'Teams and stables' **"The Beauty Brandies" with Brandi Wine *'Feuds' **Mona **Brittany Brown **Lexie Fyfe *'Entrance Music' **"Highway-MPM" **"Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit Championships and accomplishments *'Appalachian Pro Wrestling' **APW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Continental Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' **FWA Women's Championshp (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Council' **IWC Women's Championship (1 time) *'Ladies All-Pro Wrestling' **LAW International Television Championship (1 time) *'Southern States Wrestling' **SSW Women's Championship (2 times) *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' **UCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'World League Wrestling' **Ladies Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Alliance (New England)' **WWA Women's Championship (1 time) See also *Brandi Alexander's event history External links * Profile * Profile * Profile es:Brandi Alexander Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:New England Wrestling alumni Category:Ladies All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Council alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Appalachian Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1993 debuts Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:2004 retirements